


Mourning Angel

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Series: Earth Angel [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Mercy 76 in the next part, Promises, Unrequited Love, sorrowful coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: I am an adept to the terms of girl on girl sexual relations (as a man I should try to be sensitive but my works are NSFW so I am very, very, very, VERY, VERY sorry if I offend someone)This is my 'year end' special, I'll make sure that I make more Content before 2017 starts so without further ado, please enjoy my work :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am an adept to the terms of girl on girl sexual relations (as a man I should try to be sensitive but my works are NSFW so I am very, very, very, VERY, VERY sorry if I offend someone)  
> This is my 'year end' special, I'll make sure that I make more Content before 2017 starts so without further ado, please enjoy my work :)

_Heartstrings come undone~_

A bathroom inside a house, short sobs were heard a German accented woman was repeatedly saying “He can’t do this to me” she grabs a scissor and with a sharp ‘snip’ her heartstrings come undone.

(….) he can’t do this to me; He left me high and dry only to die on me

A punch in the mirror….. Blood drops like water.

(….) why did this happen to us?

Hair falls as the scissor cuts her down

(….) He was the best thing that happened to me…..

Darkness ensues and everything fades black

~Former Commander Morrison’s safe house

A long, blonde haired woman was accompanied by a black haired woman who she was leaning on.

(….) I can’t believe he’s dead, Lena, I don’t know what to do

(Lena) Angie, please, I can’t bear to see you like this, it hurts

(Angela) we had plans…. BIG plans for our future but now it’s all gone

Tears started flowing down her eyes when an intimate peck landed on her neck

(Angela) L-Lena *gasps* what are you doing?

(Lena) Angie please use me as your comfort tonight, I may not be close to Jack but at least I can accompany you here tonight.

Deep breaths from the English woman, her shoulder wet with the tears of the woman she considered as family when she unbuttoned Angela’s black dress

(Lena) I know you’re still mourning, but this is the least that I can do to keep your mind at ease

Her hands wiped her tears as she cupped her cheeks; a visibly weak smile was seen from the mourning widow when her red lips met in contact with Lena’s lips.

(Angela) *still crying* I don’t need this right now, please, please, let me go through this alone, thank you for everything

(Lena) alright, Angie if you ever need anything, I will be here

A touch to her shoulder, her words same as the convincing words that her late ‘husband’ Jack Morrison will say when she’s worried “I’m here for you” yet again, Angela started crying.

She managed to stand and walk at the bathroom to take a short bath to think things through, to make judgments, to reflect. But things always find its way to remind her that without him, she was broken, without him she was loveless, and without him…. Her future was ruined

She remembers her past adventures in the same bathroom with him, their dirty secret that the public wasn’t weary of, a secret that he brought down to his grave…. Their love….

_Oh baby, you’re so warm….._

_We’ll finish this in bed……_

_I love you, Angela….._

A large crash when fist meets mirror…. Blood drops freely from her wounded fist as she faltered down on her knees looking down at her near naked body, tired from mourning, tired from working, tired of everything

Overwhelmed with grief, she took the sharpest thing at the medicine cabinet…. A scissor ‘why was this even here?’ she removed her headband and let her long blonde hair flow freely behind her… “If this is the only thing that he loves, maybe this will make me forget him”

Both edges of the scissor met…. And her golden locks fell down the sink, each cut, one memory, until a short golden hair made her feel right. ‘This is right… isn’t it, Jack?’

She went out of the bathroom with a towel covering her bleeding hand when she came across Lena at the hall.

(Lena) Angie, what happened to your hair? And to your hand why are you bleeding?

(Angela) I… I tried to forget about him, but this…. This house reminds me that he’s always here with me *sobbing*

Lena sighed; she has this overgrowing concern for Angela that she might harm herself

(Lena) Alright, Angie let’s go to bed *gently grabs her hand*

She led Angela to the bed where Jack and Angela bonded and exchanged promises

_Angie, I promise I will never EVER change for anyone just for you…_

_Jack, I promise that without any reservations, my love is just for you…_

_I also promise that when we are done with Overwatch_

_We will retire young and live our lives as proud parents_

_I…. Promise…._

Reminiscing those promises made her flinch, but the bed…. Made her look away only to meet Lena’s concern gaze that has the reflection of Jack on her words “Don’t worry, I’ll stay with you tonight” she smiled when Lena sat her down the bed.

Later that night~

Angela felt her body tense up, sweat covering her pristine body and a warm kiss that made her remember the nights that they made love under the moonlight

_Moans…._

_Laughter…._

_Hands held together…_

_Hearts as one…_

_Love…_

_Bliss…_

_We were whole again…_

Two fingers were inside her, having a short feel of her wet folds, a hand was stroking her breast, the one who was touching her was warm…. Hers….

(Lena) Please Angie, let me help you tonight…. Just let him go for one night…

She faced Lena, tears visible on her eyes

(Angela) As much as I want to, I am still mourning for my husband…. I don’t expect you to understand, but I want you to….

(Lena) *Kissing her hard* mmppphhh, Angie, just forget about him just this night, let me help you…. Let me love you…. I love you Angela….

Heart beats fast… she bit her lip with hesitation, but Lena, she leaned at her and kissed her, their hands tangled and exchanged love words that she always say to Jack.

(Lena) *panting* Angela, you’re good at this.

(Angela) *moaning* Jack taught me everything, how to please him, how to please myself, I think this might help me cope up now that he’s gone

She pinched Lena’s clit making her squeak in pleasure and in response she sucked on her left nipple, marking it with a light love mark

Her lower lips kissed Lena’s pussy when they exchanged dirty kisses, both of their pussies rubbing each other tickling each other, having another intimate love making with her female lover…. This time…. Angela was ready to let him go just for tonight….

(Lena) Angie, come for me….

A big wet kiss from Lena made Angela respond by kissing her evenly….

(Angela) Lena…. I love you….

(Lena) I want you to scream it for me love, scream my name tonight

(Angela) LENA!!! I LOVE YOU

Both of their abs contracted with pleasure, eyes dilating, panting hard they touched each other’s cheek

(Lena/Angela) I love you….

And they both fell asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work please leave a bookmark, if you love it like how I love Mercy and Soldier 76 make sure to make intimate love with the Kudos button, Comments, Requests and suggestions are highly what makes me alive so please do utilize the comments section, and please do enjoy my other works and I hope you have a good Christmas and I'll talk to you all later :)


End file.
